Wolfgang Schreiber
|-|Base= |-|Briah= Statistics Name: Wolfgang Schreiber, Hrozvitnir, Einherjar Albedo. Origin: Dies irae. Classification: | Former Human, Longinus Dreizehn Orden Member #12. | Hadou God Cell. | Gender: Male. Age: At least 84 years old. Tier: | At least High E-2. | J-3. | Destructive Capacity: | Large Country Level, likely higher. (Far superior to both Eleonore and Götz) Can bypass durability by attacking the soul of his opponent. | Hyperverse+ Level. (Inhabits the same level of existence as Hadou Gods) | Speed: | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely at least Sub-Relativistic. (Dodged hundreds of attacks from Ren in 10 microseconds, consistently shown to be one of the fastest non-Atziluth characters in the series) Variable with Niflheimr Fenriswolf. | Irrelevant. | Durability: | Large Country Level, likely''' higher.' (Far superior to both Eleonore and Götz) Regeneration makes him very difficult to kill. | '''Hyperverse+ Level.' | Intelligence: High, extremely analytical and combat-savvy, able to discern things like somebody's frequency of their heart beat, sweating and adrenaline level, and reading their facial expression, with a single gaze. Stamina: Limitless. Range: | Thousands of kilometers. (Turned Berlin into a wasteland with one attack) | Hyperversal+. | Weaknesses: Suffers from insanity and a split-personality disorder. Niflheimr Fenriswolf can be negated with a time stop. Key: ''' | Base | Boosted by Reinhard | Powers & Hax | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1 & 2), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Intangibility, Energy Absoprtion, Durability Negation, Resistance to Magic, Spiritual, Mental, Temporal, Spatial & Conceptual Attacks, Absolute Speed. | All previous abilities increased to incomprehensible levels and now work on a conceptual level, in addition to Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Causality Manipulation, Concept Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Acausality, Non-Corporeal, Abstract. | Weapons & Equipment His Yetzirah, Lyngvi Vanargand, a motorcycle that acts as his Holy Relic. A Luger P08 and a Mauser C96, they possess infinite ammunition, abnormal fire rates and the bullets they shoot are capable of literally ricocheting off of empty space, enabling them to hit their target even if they missed initially. In addition, the bullets bypass the natural durability of the target, damage its soul and also move at the same velocity as Wolfgang does. Notable Attacks & Techniques '''Briah - Niflheimr Fenriswolf: Wolfgang's Briah, type Gudou, his desire being "I do not want to be touched by anyone". While his Briah is in use, Wolfgang's body is under the permanent effect of always moving faster than his opponent is capable to. Because this effect has been turned into an applicable concept, reality has to abide by it. Wolfgang is going to be able to dodge and evade every possible attack that his opponent might throw at him, being enabled to perform maneuvers that defy common sense and logic in order to do so without fail. No matter the opponent's speed, even if they tried to alter the flow of time to make themselves faster or slow Wolfgang down, his own speed will instantly adapt and make him superior. Also, his reflexes will be boosted to compensate. Additionally, everything that Wolfgang now does will damage the soul of the target, and he will be able to reap the souls of his surroundings just by screaming. However, if he does get touched, let alone injured, while his Briah is activated, it will create a paradox. Upon which, Wolfgang's real Briah will be activated. Wolfgang will be even faster than before, constantly accelerating and throwing a literal hail of attacks in all directions, accompanied by shockwaves. Additionally, he enters a psychotic, uncontrollable state of berserker-like rage and insanity, completely disgegarding his own safety and that of others, and attacking everything in his vicinity without distinguishing from friend and foe. The only way for him to exit this state is to be calmed down, which can prove to be extremely difficult. Category:Character Profiles Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Masada Verse Category:Dies irae Category:Tier E Category:Tier J